Etched In Your Mind
by Relly-Cody-forever
Summary: Randy Orton must now face the consequences of his actions from last week on RAW. But when his chance to escape depends on one diva, will she forgive him for the past, or will Randy face a womans scorn? A new one shot based on 1/29/2009's Monday Night RAW!


**Etched In Your Mind (Confusion)**

"_I hear voices in my head _

_They council me, they understand_

_They talk to me"_

Randy Orton's theme song blasted through the arena as he slowly made his way back to ringside for the second time that night. And just like the first, he was accompanied by his new found friends, the priceless superstars themselves, Ted Dibiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes. Behind them, he was accompanied by his lawyer and his therapist, who together would join forces to help Randy win his lawsuit, if or when he is fired tonight. And in his hand, he held a microphone, in order to make sure he would have the last word tonight.

Randy walked from the bottom of the ramp, climbing the short set of steel steps, creeping along the apron, slowly entering the ring through the middle rope. He walked in a moderate pace to the corner of the ring, he right side face Stephanie McMahon. He stared into the live audience of Monday Night Raw, his face read insincerity and inconsiderate.

The crowd erupted in boos and you suck chants as Randy crept his way to face Stephanie, eye to eye.

Ted and Cody, along with Randy's layer and therapist stood behind him, watching and waiting. Ted and Cody are there as enforcers, meaning when necessary, they were here to make sure that no harm is to come to Randy Orton. And if he gets fired, they walk out. His lawyer and therapist are there for visual witnesses. If anything was to happen to Randy tonight, whether it be he gets fired or physically harmed, they were there to ensure his victory in the lawsuit he will file if such events occur.

Randy breathed heavily before speaking, "Before you say another word Stephanie" he spoke. "I want you to ask yourself a question." He told narrowing his eyes on her. "Do you really wanna go through with this?" he asked in arrogant tone.

Stephanie glared at his question, her face did not shift expressions. Her face stayed in a state of anger, almost as if it was forced to stay there forever.

Randy looked down at the mat before speaking once more, "If you fire me tonight, you;ll be subjecting yourself to a nightmare." he told in the same arrogant or confident voice.

Stephanie's expression changed with that sentence. It went from anger, to a slight smile. She shifted her head a bit, placing her hand left hand on her wrist, as her arms dangled in front of her.

"I'll be gone" Randy spoke, then shifting his body to his left to look at Cody Rhodes, "Cody," he told again, now shifting his body to the right to glance at Ted Dibiase Jr, "Ted will be gone." he finished, turning his attention back towards Stephanie McMahon. "The star power in the RAW locker room will be crippled" he spoke in cold tones.

Ted stood with his arms crossed, smiling at Randy's impressive speaking. Cody stood with his arms on his side, his face in astonishment at Randy, nodding with every word he spoke. Both Ted and Cody respected Randy, almost or if not as much as they respected their fathers. And tonight, Cody and Ted will show their respect if indeed Randy is fired, because as Randy said, they will walk out of the WWE for good.

Stephanie folded her arms at Randy's words. Her face shifted now to show a almost sudden interest in what he was saying.

Randy heard a soft voice whisper in his ear. Randy turned slightly, leaning in to his therapist who began to whisper something in his ear.

Randy nodded slowly, stepping back a bit, laying his hands on his sides as he stood in his black wrestling trunks and current Age of Orton t-shirt, and watched his therapist begin speaking.

"Mrs. McMahon" the short, gray haired man spoke, "let me reiterate my client's condition." he finished. He shifted his head sideways and spoke, his voice a little louder, "Intermittent Explosive Disorder is very real. The fact that the company ignored his condition has caused extreme negligence."

Randy circled his head around, popping his neck almost. Cody patted Randy on the back as to ensure him tonight everything would work out. Randy shifted his head to Cody and nodded in agreement.

"Unlike the employee you tried to humiliate last week, my client is not going to get down on his knees and apologize."

Stephanie uncrossed her arms and let them lay freely at her side. Her face telling a story of hate.

"If you want to fire him, just know that there will be extreme consequences"

"Is that some kind of threat" Stephanie spoke, backing the man into a corner. "Randy you kicked my father in the head," she told pausing, now getting in Randy's face, "last week. And you have the nerve to come out here with your attorney's" she spoke pausing again, now bending her body in the direction of the two unfamiliar men in suits, "and threaten me and this company"

Randy clinched his teeth together and tightened his grip on the microphone. "Actually Stephanie, it is a threat. I have a legal right to compete at WrestleMania, I won the Royal Rumble" Randy spoke fierce, emphasizing many words. "And if you fire me here tonight I will sue... you. And not only will I will file an injunction so that this year there will be no WrestleMania." he spoke, focusing his blue eyes on Stephanie, his snake like voice getting meaner and more serious by the second.

Stephanie's body structure tightened up, the anger in her rose to a higher level. She glared at Randy, coldly, intensely.

"I will shut this company out. I will shut it down!" Randy yelled. "And that Stephanie McMahon is not a threat, that is a promise. Now what are you going to about that?" he asked speeding up his words in a cruel manner.

Stephanie's glared intensified on Randy. Her signature McMahon glare appeared on her face. She stared at the entranceway as every RAW superstar and diva made there way out from backstage.

Chris Jericho, Jamie Noble, Charlie Haas, Cryme Tyme, Santino Marella, John Morrison, The Miz, Melina, Rosa Mendez, Beth Phoenix, Dolph Ziggler, Rey Mysterio, Jillian Hall, Kane, CM Punk, Candice Michelle, Goldust, Kofi Kingston, Jim Duggan, Mike Knox, William Regal, Layla, and finally the most important one of all Kelly Kelly, all made their way to the top of the ramp. All of them clustered together, leaving no gaps between them.

Randy, Cody, and Ted turned their bodies and attention towards the ramp. They quickly noticed the mo of superstars and divas herding the stage.

Randy's focused quickly went to the slender blonde standing in the center of everyone at the front of the mass.

Kelly wore her ring attire from earlier, her hand holding her face from the GlamSlam she suffered earlier in the night. Her face told how she felt. She stared down into the ring, her eyes gazing on Randy. Her expression showing worry for him, but then again anger. Kelly had loved Randy for many weeks now, and after only one night together, Randy quickly cut her from his life. The one time Kelly thought she had found the one, Mr. Right in Randy Orton, but as it always seemed to go, reality smacked her in the face, and made her heart break once more. She really loved Randy, it wasn't just a one night escapade for her, it was more. It was love. And now, by orders of Stephanie McMahon, she was being forced to watch the man she loved, soon be gone from her life forever.

Kelly crossed one arm over the other, gently grabbing her elbow as she watched the tall, blue eyed man present his case to Stephanie. Even if he didn't love her, Kelly loved him. And watching him, stand there within a inch of getting the pink slip, it hurt her deeply. Kelly stared at Stephanie, feeling sorry for her and the events that happened last week. But she couldn't help but feel angry at her as well. Randy said himself he had no control over what happened. It was just his anger, she could believe him couldn't she? She wanted too, but then again this was the same man that said he loved her and would be with her, and now where was he?

Kelly kept questioning and debating in her mind. Watching as Randy began to speak again, watching as Stephanie's face changed expression constantly, as her own face stayed the same, filled with hurt and confusion.

Randy noticed Kelly instantly. Truth be told he did enjoy being with her, but when an better opportunity came, he had to take it. And truthfully, all Kelly was to him was a good time. If things had been different, and the opportunity hadn't come, he'd probably still being enjoying some late nights with her to this very day. Sure he could've been a little nicer on how he ended things, but best to have her hating him, instead of loving a man that would never love her back.

He quickly stopped his glance on her, letting his cold and unsympathetic voice return. "What are all of you looking at?" he questioned sharp and coldly. He, along with Ted and Cody stepped closer to the red ring ropes. "You think I care, whether or not you have a WrestleMania?" he asked, pausing for an considerable amount of time. He placed his hands on his hips, his face showing no remorse over anything.

"You think that if I get fired, that I won't take each and every one of you down with me?" he spoke, pointing to everyone with each word he spoke.

All of the RAW superstars and divas stared upon Randy. Each one of them worrying for their own jobs, each one of them getting tired of Randy's idiotic ranting.

Kelly was the only one still not sure. She loved being a diva. She wanted to prove herself capable of being a wrestler. That's why on so many occasions she has turned down offers to playboys, and that is why in fact why her recent push has been stopped at this very moment. That was how Kelly was. She turned down offers and opportunities in order to stay true to herself.

Except one time, when that very man in the ring showed up in her life one day. She was willing to give up her life to be with him, and she thought he was too, but was she ever so wrong.

And now, almost four weeks after their rendezvous came to an end, Kelly was still having trouble seeing Randy for who he is. She still saw the loving man she shared a couple nights with long ago.

Randy turned his glance to Stephanie, as an idea popped into his head. He then refocused his eye on the entire roster, "Well you know what, maybe that's exactly what I'm going to do." he told in an uncaring tone.

Kelly heard his words, but still didn't think he was capable of doing it. The Randy she knew and loved wouldn't hurt her again. Once maybe, but not twice. Would he?

Randy turned on his heel quickly, barking out at Stephanie McMahon, "Fire me!! Go ahead fire me!!!" he said loudly and with meaning, throwing his arms and hands in the air to give more effect. "Fire me, fire me, fire me, fire me, fire me, I am begging you to fire me" he spoke quickly, shifting his head form side to side in very fast movements.. "Let me sue this company for everything it's got! Cancel WrestleMania and put these ingrates out of work!" he shouted, snapping his glance at the top of the ramp quickly, then shooting his attention back to Stephanie again. "Fire me, fire me, fire me, fire me, I am begging you Stephanie McMahon" he spoke getting down on his knees in a begging stance and quickly shooting back up to a vertical position. "Fire me now! Let me hear the words your _father _was about to say right before I kicked him in the skull" he moved his head to meet Stephanie's, leaving little room between them, speaking in a inhumane and disgustingly evil voice. His eyes showed no care.

He breathed heavily into the microphone. "FIRE....ME....NOW!" he spoke slowly, demanding Stephanie to end his wrestling career, begging her to let him bring WWE down in ashes.

Kelly watched as Randy turned into something she had never seen before. She stared as he begged to be fired, not caring about anyone but himself. She lowered her head in hurt and disbelief. Could he really be the Randy Orton that she loved, is he the same Randy Orton that she encountered many weeks ago. He couldn't be, that Randy Orton wouldn't hurt her.

Stephanie's forehead pressed against Randy's, both of them showing looks of pure hatred. They both looked as if they could kill each other. Stephanie curled her lips and narrowed her eyes, loathly looking at the sick and twisted man in Randy Orton.

Randy breathed heavily, panting, waiting eagerly to hear those two words only a McMahon can utter well.

Stephanie began to speak, "Firing you would be too easy" she told in a monotoned voice, her face lightening in expression of anger. "We've got bigger plans" she spoke, lifting her head away from his, smiling ecstatically.

Randy glared at her, wondering what she meant by _we've? _He raised his head, slowing turning it towards the right side of him.

"_Here comes the money_

_Here we go_

_Money talks_

_Here comes the money_

_Money money money money....." _

The superstars and divas of RAW turned their heads towards the back of them as Shane McMahon made his way from backstage. All of them separated, leaving a walkway for Shane to go through, all of them except Kelly. She stood there thinking deeply, still wondering and hoping for that Randy she connected with to return.

Randy turned quickly, his face getting even more angrier. He noticed Kelly hadn't moved, she was still standing center stage, blocking Shane from entering. He smirked seeing that, deep down in his black heart seeing he left a lasting impression on the young 22 year old diva.

Kelly felt herself be pulled to the right left side of the entrance way by Jillian. She stumbled, almost losing balance, as Shane passed by, quickly glancing at her, stopping where she was standing.

Randy stared blankly at Shane. He spread his arms out wide, motioning with his hands for Ted and Cody to back up.

Shane's face was expressionless. All of the rage deep inside was beginning to boil over. Quickly he placed his hands on the bottom of his leather jacket and removed it quickly, tossing to the ground beside him. He began to walk down the ramp with purpose, unbuttoning the cuffs of his collared white dress shirt. Shane continued walking down the ramp, his eyes locked on Randy. He climbed the steel steps, his glance still locked on Orton.

Randy turned his body to face Shane, he knelt very slightly. His eyes locked on Shane as well, still emotionless.

Ted and Cody stepped back close to Randy. Te on his right and Cody on his left.

Shane entered the ring through the bottom middle rope, stopping dead in his tracks near the corner. He stared at Randy for a very brief moment. He inched his way from the corner to the center, staying close by the ring ropes. Still not taking his attention away from Randy. He began stepping closer to him.

Randy stepped back with each step Shane took. As Randy stepped back, Ted and Cody remained where they were. Inching close together, creating no space between them, protecting the great Legend Killer Randy Orton.

Randy slowly crept his way to the ropes close to the announcer table. He rested among them, watching Shane's every motion.

Quickly Shane charged towards Randy, Randy tried to escape, but was speared down by Shane. Shane mounted Randy and threw punch after punch to his head.

Ted and Cody quickly rushed to pull Shane off Randy. Cody took the right arm of Shane and Ted took his left, pulling him up, grasping tightly, not giving Shane a chance to escape.

Shane wiggled around, trying to break the clutch the priceless superstars had on him. Every time her moved, he was met with a knee to the stomach by Ted.

Randy quickly shot up, stomping around the ring, holding his jaw, his face red, evilly staring at Shane.

Shane fired off elbows to Cody's jaw, doing the same for Ted one the grip Cody had was loose. Finally he broke free, charging again for Randy, spearing him down, using him as a human punching bag.

Ted and Cody stumbled a bit, before charging and pushing Shane from Randy again. The two of them began nailing Shane went fist and forearm shots to any part of the body they could surface. Shane tried to counter back, but each time Ted and Cody quickened and increased the force of their shots. Shane moved on his knees, almost regaining vertical stance, quickly being brought back down by Ted and Cody. Shane still fought back, hitting Dibiase with left hand shots to the head, forcing him out of the ring. Shane then rolled over Cody, regaining a stance on his knees, unleashing shot after shot now to Cody.

Randy returned to a vertical position as made his way to Shane.

Shane quickly glanced at Randy, noticing him making his way over to him. Shane shot up from his knees and darted towards Randy, knocking him down with a quick elbow. He mounted Randy again, releasing shot after shot any part of Randy he could hit. His punches and elbows increased rapidly, the intensity growing as the anger was released.

Rhodes quickly got up and charged Shane off of Randy. Cody pushed Shane under the bottom rope. She choked and punched at Shane, motioning very quickly for Randy to escape.

Without hesitation Randy did, he slithered like a snake out of the ring under the bottom rope. Quickly making his way up the ramp. His journey was stopped abruptly by the re-emerging herd of superstars and divas on the ramp.

His face showed worry for the first time tonight. He than noticed the same person he noticed first earlier ago. He smirked, thinking of his way to escape.

He walked up the ramp slowly, looking behind him, making sure Ted and Cody still had Shane under control. Once he saw they did, he approached Kelly.

Kelly watched as Randy made his way for her. She wondered why he was heading her way. Not that she didn't like it, but just that he hadn't tried to see her since their short lived love began.

Randy's smirk was replaced by a smile.

Kelly noticed it. His smile made her own smile appear. She gazed into his blue eyes, which were now as close as they have ever been to her.

Randy bit his lip, taking her hand in his. Doing the same with the other, he slowly knelt into her again, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her with passion.

Kelly felt her knees weaken as Randy kissed her spontaneously. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head with pleasure.

As Randy came up from the kiss, he smiled, licking his lips to show he enjoyed it.

Kelly smiled as well, confused, thinking they were over. Were they? Did he realize he loved her in the wake of losing his job and her forever? Or was he just using her for his own selfish needs again.

Kelly pondered these thoughts, staring into his eyes.

Randy bit his lips again, beginning to speak low to her. "Kelly baby, come on. You don't want me to get hurt do you?" he asked, using her love for him to his advantage.

Kelly shook her head side to side motioning no. But at the same time, she kept thinking of their last encounter. His words echoed in her head, replaying over and over like a broken record.

_'Are you kidding me? That was one night Kelly and frankly it wasn't all that memorable. I used you. You are pathetic. And the last thing I need with the World Heavyweight title on the line, is a distraction like you' _

Those words kept repeating in her head. At the same time, his kiss amplified her feeling for him even more. She was torn between pain and love. She didn't know what to do.

"Kelly honey, sweetheart. You love me don't you." he whispered, leaning down next to her ear.

She nodded, falling for his sweet talk.

He glanced behind him, seeing Ted and Cody struggling to keep Shane down.

"Come, we can leave together" he added hoping that would work, "We can go back to my place, all we need to do is start walking" he told, needing her to say yes so he could escape the mob without being touched.

Kelly lowered her head, so many thoughts and voices saying _'Yes do it! Go with him' _or voices telling her _'No!! he hurt you before! He will do it again! Remember last time?' _

Kelly felt as if she was on overload. So many things going on at one moment, one decision she had to make. But what to do, that was the hard part.

Randy began getting frustrated, noticing Shane was beginning to get the upper hand. Randy, out of desperation grabbed Kelly's face and pulled her into another kiss.

Kelly felt her knees go weak again, she realized what she had to do.

Shane finally broke free from Ted and punched him down to the ground. He quickly began fighting Cody off, becoming tired, but not losing sight of what he was here for... to make Randy Orton pay.

Kelly smiled as Randy pulled away from the kiss. She acted shy and bashful.

"So what do you say?" Randy asked, smirking and grinning sexily to Kelly, adding a bit of intrigue to his speaking.

Kelly nodded, quickly slapping Randy hard across his face, sending him stumbling back a bit. As he turned by the force of the slap, Shane appeared and speared Randy down on the ramp. He mounted him, beginning where he left off in the ring. His punches magnifying in velocity.

Quickly the herd of male superstars appeared, grabbing Shane and pulling him back.

Randy crawled on his bottom back up the ramp. He stopped when Shane broke free, charging back up the ramp and jumping on Randy to continue his beating.

Once again the superstars pulled him off. This time circling around him, trying to talk him down.

Randy held his face, then suddenly felt a touch on his shoulder. He glanced up, seeing a smile he recognized from moments ago. It was Kelly extending her hand to him.

"Come on Randy! We gotta go!" she stressed quickly. "My diversion will only work so long" she spoke, "Come on!" she pleaded.

Randy looked shocked, a bit impressed at the young innocent woman's quick thinking. He smirked, chuckling a bit, nodding his head in astonishment and shock.

Kelly smiled back. She thought her plan was brilliant! She got revenge for his treatment towards her and still got to help the man she loves. It was a great win/win situation.

"Well come on! Shane's coming back!" Kelly demanded, reaching her hand out farther.

He smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. He took her hand and regained balance after a few moments. He quickly felt himself be dragged as Kelly rushed him backstage and out of the building, into the the parking garage, protecting him from harms way.

He smiled as Kelly opened the door to his black H2 Hummer. He got in the drivers seat shortly after Kelly did. He smiled again, looking at her this time.

"Thanks" he spoke coyly

Kelly smiled back, innocently.

"You're welcome. Now go, we have business to attend to." Kelly said, winking sexily, biting her lip, smiling at him provocatively.

Randy smirked and turned the ignition, "Whatever you say baby."


End file.
